1. Field of the Present General Inventive Concept
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present general inventive concept relate to a digital multimedia broadcasting system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for transmitting digital multimedia broadcasting data that provides a multichannel audio service, and an apparatus and method for receiving the digital multimedia broadcasting data.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of digital signal processing technology, the quality of multimedia provided through communication networks or broadcasting networks is increasing all the time. For example, public broadcasting services have been provided by black-and-white TVs, color TVs, and digital TVs, and now image services are provided with high definition (HD) quality. Such a trend is also evident in audio services which have been provided in mono and then in stereo, and now with multiple channels.
A digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) service is a multimedia service which can be received by a user while moving from one place to another, and is provided via a terminal device such as a mobile phone, a personal data assistant (PDA), or a receiver device for cars. Currently, terrestrial DMB services provide image data having a resolution of 320×240 and stereo audio data. As the demand of users for high quality multimedia services is increasing, a method of providing high quality audio data which is compatible with previous digital multimedia broadcasting systems is required.